


悬停

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: AU, Addicit Logan, Alcoholic Logan, Bad Dreams, Blow Job, Drunk Logan, M/M, Oral Sex, Pierce is a bad guy, and Logan hates him, donald pierce - Freeform, even if you hate this one, he likes Logan, i love frona, junkie, life is short, love is doomed, please check out Two Lane Black Top, so are the characters, sorry about tagging too much, the aurthor is mentally unstable, this is rough, why not try something new?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 关于漏气的气球和没有爽到的皮尔斯。





	悬停

悬停

打火机咔擦响了一声，唐纳德吐出烟雾，习惯性地眯起眼睛。熟悉的味道勉强挡住了那无孔不入的臭气，过夜的呕吐物、泼洒的啤酒和结块的泥脚印铺满了酒馆后门阴暗的小道，铁门上爬着草草擦洗过的下流涂鸦，门把手处有个闪亮的凹陷，像是给卸胎棒砸出来的。从门锁旁边的划痕判断，曾经有人想撬锁进去，却没能成功——大概是醉得脑子不好使了，便用卸胎棒为自己行驶公道。  
他沼泽地颜色的外套贴着生水泥砌成的窄墙，穿系绳硬底靴的脚叉开，摆出一个耐心等待又百无聊赖的姿态。坑坑洼洼的地面上落着几根烟蒂，半死不活的火星还燃着，边上的水坑上泛起一抹欲盖弥彰的红光。水珠慢吞吞地滑进墙壁的缝隙里，薄薄的雾气四处飘荡、涌动。破旧的浅色顶棚像只打了结的袜子一般吊在后门顶上，积水和修补处泛着暗淡的深蓝色，仿佛女人困倦的眼睛。  
他打了摩斯的脑袋在铁门上映出变形的色块，随着吐烟圈的尝试而上下移动，给那门上了层没抹匀的黄漆。酒馆不大，地势险要，缺少经验的外来者会把这儿当个废品回收站。也没什么不对。一只半瞎的野猫恼怒地嘶叫了一声，撞歪了渗水的垃圾桶，借由一辆铁灰色的自行车把手跳上窄墙，溜掉了。  
天色是稀薄的奶油汤，泛着波澜不惊的风，连纸船都难以掀翻。唐纳德抬起手挠了挠后颈，苦涩的烟味撞进他洒在耳后的古龙水里，带出一股湿润的松木气息。当季的温度在凉爽的秋季与暖和的冬天之间游移不定，有只穿着背心的，也有用大围巾裹紧脑袋的。因此，他即便戴着皮手套也毫不突兀。连日的雨难得停下，缺少了淅淅沥沥的雨声，属于霍斯区的声音便冒出来，把狭窄的后巷塞得满满当当。对于习惯于霍斯区血管一般小道和大路的访客而言，婴儿的尖叫、电视节目里的罐头笑声、匆匆的脚步声以及摔打声都已成为了旅途的一部分，就像猎人的耳朵习惯了追踪猎物时森林里的鸟鸣、胶底靴在苔藓上打滑的哧溜声、猎物踩在枯叶上的足音。猎人在自己的熟悉的狩猎场地里说不上满载而归，也必将有所收获。  
脚步移动的声响从铁门后传出，伴随着椅子在未上光的木地板上拖动所发出的吱嘎尖鸣，酒馆门前的铃铛短促地响了一声，随即便像是被人扼住了咽喉，明智地没了动静。唐纳德稍微改变了倚靠的姿势，左右活动一番僵了的脖颈。他垂下目光追随地上的啤酒小溪，看着它波澜壮阔地淌过几道砖地上的开口，紧接着便断在台阶前。四级台阶，原本该是乳白色，现在却被醉鬼和流莺爱抚成了深棕，活像有一打白瓷杯装着没搅拌开的咖啡摔破在那儿。  
变了调的谈话声和狗吠在铁门后此起彼伏，间随啤酒杯被装满的水声。他慢条斯理地吸了一口烟，烟灰耐心地保持长度，不紧不慢地烧向他包裹在皮革里的手指。光线透过蓝绿色的防水雨棚，将他的下巴和咽喉处的纹身染成了蓝色。  
一阵急促的脚步声穿过酒馆——就像猎物奔跑过秋季的森林，那人碰倒了后厨的几个面粉口袋，仍不依不饶地朝后门前进。一个女人的声音扯高了，嚷嚷着些不清不楚的西班牙语，像烤热的铁架一般滋滋作响，溅出愤怒而烫人的油星。门哐当一声，从里面扯开了。来人卷起一股混着酒气和汗味的风，用力把门给甩上，头也没回地跨下台阶。  
烟灰抖了抖，断了，接着被随手一扔，不知道落到哪个角落去了。香烟的主人挑起一边眉毛，做出个介于苦笑和狞笑之间的怪相，慢吞吞地叫道：“金刚狼。”  
那个古怪的称呼被沙哑的嗓音送出来，其威力却不亚于一颗擦着男人耳朵飞过的子弹。那人猛地僵住，脖子上的血管明显得如一节节在土地中蠕动的蚯蚓。他转过身，一拳砸向唐纳德。  
巷子里响起怀有敌意的人们碰上彼此时发出的噪声。唐纳德狼狈地躲开，踏上一块松动的砖，溅起底下积攒的雨水。他脚下打了个滑，却好歹是站稳了。“嘿！”他说，颇有点上气不接下气。“咳。”唐纳德说。对方住了手，似乎暴力行为只是他脑筋打结时的下意识反应，应激反应，那个时刻过去了，唐纳德就会毫发无损。他喘匀了气，抬起脸给对方审视，安抚的语调里有着做作的惊讶：“嘿，是我！”  
顶着”金刚狼“这个称号的男人皱着眉，似乎户外暗淡的光线对他满是血丝的双眼而言，还是太过强烈了。唐纳德伸出手横在他与男人之间，意在示好，又是一个对男人脆弱神经的无声压迫。那人的拳头落了空，却也没顺势收回去，反而在半道上停住了，他还没有想明白自己接下来该做什么，更甚者，他连自己为什么出手都记不得了。那只绷紧的手臂露出犹豫不决的样子。仿佛有无数看不见的蚊虫围着男人的脑袋打转，嗡嗡地骚扰着他，让他的大脑再也容不下简单的思考，而是盘旋着无数纷乱恼人的线条。  
唐纳德耐心等着，他借着对方辨认出自己——对此他胸有成竹——的功夫，仔细打量着男人的脸孔。  
他灰白的胡须乱糟糟的，让人想起疏于打理而杂草丛生的后院。两颊深凹下去，颧骨上有些经久不愈的擦伤和深色的疤痕，显出经常在争斗中被敌人瞄准的伤痕累累。那双浑浊的棕色眼睛透出一些茫然失措的怒火，那愤恨没有准头，摇晃在湿润的空气里，竟令旁观者生出同情——同人们在动物园里看到困在笼中，脚腕上鲜血淋漓的秃毛鹰时所产生的复杂情绪类似。  
“……皮尔斯。”低沉，恍若铁片相交摩擦的声音从男人的喉咙中传来，他慢慢地、有些不情愿地收回手臂。  
唐纳德?皮尔斯笑了，他标志性的金牙在雾蒙蒙的天气里也丝毫不减光彩。“你可醉得真厉害啊，小狼。”在一丝愤怒的火星重又闪过对方的脸庞时他才住了嘴，随即又故意惹恼对方一般，带着下流的暗示说：“墨西哥女人要求很多，是不？”  
不知怎么，这句话没像他想的那样在男人身上搅起怒火，一开始的攻击行为像是用掉了他仅存的力气。自收回拳头之后，他便木然地呆立着，脸孔被一种消沉而呆滞的雾笼罩，他陡然间老了好几岁。一双属于瘾君子的眼睛狂乱地半睁，眼皮上的褶皱堆出不情愿的意味，他像是出于某种原因强迫自己睁大双眼，如孩童一般恐惧入睡，恐惧那随之而来的噩梦与幽魂。  
眼看不能从对方身上榨出更多反应，唐纳德明智地改变了策略。“最近过得怎么样？”为了提醒对方自己突然的节奏改变，他叫道：“洛根。”  
唐纳德歪立的身子站直了，喉咙上可笑的纹身似乎也多了一丝严肃，甚至因为其中的怪诞而多出一些阴森来。洛根以前就不喜欢他的纹身，如果非要深究，他从头到脚没有一件引以为豪的东西是为老洛根所中意的，可当这些特征集中在一起，再冠上“唐纳德?皮尔斯-阿卡莱拳击场安全主管”——以及一行斜体小字“洛根的前上级”——的称号的话，洛根的厌恶就如同午夜的倦意一般烟消云散了。皮尔斯得体地微笑着，金牙在嘴里闪着若隐若现的光，就像一位和善的老友。有那么一会儿，不熟悉他的人会认为那双狡猾的眼睛里闪着真诚的关怀。  
没有回应，洛根垂下眼睛，老辈对惹事的年轻人的厌倦浮上他的面孔，曾经暴躁的脾气在磕绊中变成死气沉沉的平静。他一声不吭，像是给人随手搁在一旁的玩偶那样呆立着。两个成年男人站在酒吧破败肮脏的后巷里，没有人抽烟，也没人借着酒劲吐露心事，他们之间的气氛似乎被具以了雾气的形状，在自顾自地飘荡、涌动。仿佛，他们是违反自己意志地站在那里的，他们身不由己地深陷某个不该被提起的梦中。  
唐纳德的目光在洛根身上游曳，从他染着污渍的背心下摆，到他藏在身侧的，不断颤抖的手指。那种轻浮气迅速地从他身上消失了，如雾气离开危险的山谷和沼泽地一般。他灵魂里的一些阴影顺着他的目光爬出来，静静地落在洛根的身上。他不发一语，好似突然厌倦了他们之间简短荒唐的单方面谈话。那种热情过了头的劲儿被他玩腻了，唐纳德便换上了自己的本来面目，用孩童一般冷酷的戏耍心态任凭沉默在他们的头顶张开双臂，那手臂变了形，如烟灰一般越烧越长。  
“晚点见，洛根。”他唐突而粗鲁地说，一双脚依旧牢牢地站在开裂的砖块上，不曾挪动。他注视洛根离开的背影，直到那身影拐过转角，走进霍斯区更深的雾气里去，消失了，走开了。他还站在原地。

那场会面的晚些时候，太阳终于发挥了些许威力。云彩不再浓稠如霍斯区的早餐麦片粥，它们散开了，露出些许天空，并允许阳光给自己添上淡紫色的边。风也吹了起来，被遗弃的包装袋在风中哀鸣，跟着房屋钢质结构所发出的吱嘎声一起组成了独特的华尔兹。风的舞伴从空的啤酒瓶到碎裂的窗户，秃毛狗的尾巴到孩子的一只拖鞋，它们旋转、跺脚、咯咯笑。那股下水道和死老鼠的味道也减弱了。  
随着天气的晴朗，霍斯区的居民却纷纷从拥挤狭窄的街道和巷口消失，躲到屋檐下睡午觉。无家可归者从藏身的角落里走出来，从正经居民的手里结过了对区域的管制权——他们之间的界限实际模糊，无论到哪里，堕落总比进步要更容易些。这是泾渭不那么分明的两拨人之间无言的默契，人们常常一致认为，除了夏季，在其他任何时候多晒太阳都是有好处的。也许是出于仅剩的恻隐之心，也许单单为了维持秩序，更体面一些的人从无家可归者们的那里扒下了房屋、钞票、女人，把他们抛进街头之后，再大度地将自然的馈赠交还给他们。于是，霍斯区的一视同仁便由稍稍优越一些的人亲手恢复了。  
悠闲地走在路上的唐纳德?皮尔斯是个例外。他崭新的皮衣，大小正好的配对皮手套，以及富有光泽的靴子都显示着他与流浪者们的不同。他们死气沉沉的目光扫过他格格不入的装扮，扫过他咽喉上戴着贝雷帽的骷髅头，还有他走路时右手向后甩，特意躲开腰间别着的什么东西的特殊姿态。街道的主人们移开了视线。唐纳德继续走着，喉咙里隐约传来小调。他似乎对周围发生的一切浑然不觉。  
霍斯区的午休接近尾声之时，洛根的住所也近在眼前了。唐纳德伸出舌头沾湿嘴唇，品尝空气。他尝到令自己兴奋的味道，那味道潜藏在他的体液之中，用媲美老练的猎手的耐心等待自己的登场。脚下的石子路以规律的摩擦声回应他稳定的脚步，像是酝酿着更激情的乐章，也像是在嘲讽因为期待和紧张而睁大的眼睛。他不紧不慢地朝那处房子走去。  
只要有人住在里面，任何建筑物在霍斯区都可以被称之为“房子”。譬如说，废弃的加油站。譬如说，徒手搭起来的棚屋。再比方说，洛根的住处，唐纳德即将把自己的鼻子探进去的地方。  
即使来过好几次，他还是不了解这里的构造。它是被大地母亲抛弃的畸形儿，总能用自己的古怪之处惊吓到陌生访客——对不陌生的访客也一视同仁。从另一个方面讲，他很可能——绝对——是这里的唯一访客。酒吧里的墨西哥女人是不会到这儿来的。他现在拿定主意自己是唯一踏足洛根的窝的人。这儿就像个东拼西凑的窝，塞着前住户们捡来的破烂家具，地板不知多久没有见过阳光。霉菌早就占领了湿润的墙纸，但还是宽容地放过了洛根的床铺。房子里所有的台阶都会自顾自地呻吟。里头的沙发坏了，只剩下个完好的扶手提醒来客它本来的用途，其余部分则引人怀疑。窗户上的玻璃难以在各种这样的犯罪活动和自然灾害中自保，它们的残骸上被人钉上了木板条。干活的人像是心血来潮，仔细修补到一半，后半段就草草结束，到最后干脆甩手不做了。  
他脑子里转着各种念头，纷乱程度与房子内飞扬的灰尘如出一辙。他跨过腐烂的门框的时候，心里想着的是：没有人来找老洛根。  
如果有拳场的熟客看到了皮尔斯现在的样子，他们一定会以为一场激烈的拳击比赛就要开场了。这比赛必定是势均力敌，充满悬念，并且以唐纳德为代表的庄家也必定赚得盆满钵满。他的神色显示出些许紧张，姿态却信心十足，势必得到自己想要的，事情将会按照他的愿望发展。他有耐心和能力去这么期许。俗话说的好，庄家总是赢。  
他在厨房里找到了洛根。洛根垂着头，曾经健壮的拳击手身体沉重地坐在一把椅子上。他看起来像是睡着了，因为唐纳德是一路踩着酒瓶的碎片朝他走过去的。如果他光着脚，那这条路上将淌满血花，就像结婚典礼上被切开的馅饼一样，欢快得黏黏糊糊。但是他的脚完好无损，被漂亮的靴子包裹着，他碰不着那些绝望的碎片。洛根光着脚，他一定是先来到厨房里，再摔烂那些酒瓶的。不然，他的脚上怎么会一点伤口都没有呢？但唐纳德的目光不得不从洛根的脚上移开了。因为洛根抬起头来，望着他。  
他突然哑口无言。  
洛根的目光让他的耳朵嗡嗡响，周围的一切都旋转起来，变成窗外快乐地跳着华尔兹的风。洛根看着他。唐纳德想，洛根，在看着我。他的眼睛在我的身上。他在看着唐纳德?皮尔斯。  
拳击场的欢呼在他的耳边交替响起。洛根的表情平静，没有什么痛苦、压抑或是忍耐。他和以前那个不要命的拳击手判若两人，眼神里却还是有些相似的东西。  
猎物吓着了猎手。  
唐纳德的手心冒汗，他觉得喉咙干涩，好像早餐吞下的黄油面包有着裁纸刀做成的边沿。他的手伸进口袋里，攥着的一包粉末和注射瓶在汗水的作用下滑腻腻的。他把东西拿出来，放在洛根面前的三角凳上。洛根的脚边躺着几支空的针管，针头都显眼地折断了。唐纳德把手伸进外套里，再拿出来的时候，手指间夹着一个装着针管的密封袋。  
牌已经被发下去了，赌注下好了，猎枪上了膛。洛根简单地扫了那些东西一眼。他们之间的某根弦——姑且称之为弦，他们之间的某种东西突然断开了。气球的嘴在三心二意的手底下松开，它前功尽弃，快速地收缩、变小。突然间一切都失了色彩，失掉了之前那激动人心的张力。  
他不是第一次这么干，却第一次没有品尝到那发泄的兴奋感。甚至有几分例行公事，骑虎难下的味道。唐纳德跪在厨房那脏兮兮的木地板上，冷意穿透了上好的面料，刺进他的膝盖。洛根享用完了他的小甜点，现在轮到唐纳德了。  
他舔弄，吞咽，舌头打着转，发出搅动的声响。房子里安静极了，洛根的呼吸声沉重而安稳，他被送上了幻觉的平底船，正平稳地漂向远离现实，远离这畸形的房子，远离为他口交的唐纳德?皮尔斯的地方。  
唐纳德尽力地向上看，他想知道洛根总是勉强撑着的眼皮是不是闭上了。在弄明白之前洛根就射进了他嘴里，呛得他嗓子发痒，只想痛痛快快地咳嗽一番。他忘记了自己的本意。  
唐纳德站起身，踉跄了一下，他没碰着洛根——他闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。唐纳德站在那儿看了他一会儿，便和来的时候一样，踏着碎片拼成的小道离开了。

-END-


End file.
